Edward Quartermaine (John Ingle)
| parents = George Quartermaine (father, deceased) Ida Zemlock Quartermaine (mother, deceased) | siblings = Unknown Quartermaine (brother, deceased) | spouse = Lila Morgan Quartermaine (first time; invalid) Lila Morgan Quartermaine (second time; dissolved by her death) Heather Webber (annulled) | children = Alan Quartermaine (son, with Lila; deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Spencer (daughter, with Lila) Bradley Ward (son, with Mary Mae; deceased) Jimmy Lee Holt (son, with Beatrice) | grandchildren = Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adoptive granddaughter, via Alan) A.J. Quartermaine (grandson, via Alan; deceased) Jason Morgan (grandson, via Alan) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive granddaughter, via Alan; deceased) Ned Ashton (grandson, via Tracy) Dillon Quartermaine (grandson, via Tracy) Justus Ward (grandson, via Bradley; deceased) Faith Ward (granddaughter, via Bradley) Rebecca Holt (granddaughter, via Jimmy Lee) | relatives = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive great-granddaughter, via Skye) Michael Corinthos III (great-grandson, via A.J.) Jake Spencer (great-grandson, via Jason; deceased) Brook Lynn Ashton (great-granddaughter, via Ned) Maya Ward (great-granddaughter, via Faith) Constance Quartermaine (ancestor, deceased) | grandparents = Edgar Quartermaine (paternal grandfather, deceased) Martha Quartermaine (paternal grandmother, deceased) | nieces/nephews = Alexandria Quartermaine (niece, deceased) | cousins = Herbert Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) Quentin Quartermaine (paternal first cousin once removed, via Herbert; deceased) Celia Quartermaine (paternal first cousin twice removed, via Quentin) | romances = Mary Mae Ward (affair/lovers; deceased) Beatrice LeSeur (affair/lovers; deceased) | occupation = Founder/Chairman/Principal Sharefhold/Former CEO of E.L.Q. Industries | residence = 66 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Edward Louis Quartermaine is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. The character was created in 1978, originally played by David Lewis for many years. As of 2006, the role is currently played by John Ingle. Character background Edward is considered to be one of the wealthiest individuals in the fictional town of Port Charles, New York. He is the founder and chairman, former CEO, and principal shareholder of E.L.Q. Industries. Many of his storylines involve health concerns, such as multiple heart attacks, a bout of amnesia in 1989, a stroke and faked coma, and a time in 2004 when his daughter Tracy had him committed to Shadybrook Sanitarium, though he later escaped with the assistance of Luke Spencer. Edward has lately been on the back burner. Although, he has shown up more when his son, Alan, died. When he had Tracy admitted to Shadybrook Sanitarium again, and when his granddaughter, Emily, died. Edward has been praying for a Quartermaine heir, and Jason's new son might be just that. Edward was shocked after he found out that Jason had a one night stand with Elizabeth Spencer during Jason's trial for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar and wondered if his favorite grandchild was the father of Jacob Spencer. Edward, Monica, and Alice cornered Lulu and asked her who Jacob's father was. Edward said that if it was Jason the boy would get an excellent education and have a good life and bring his father back into the family. Lulu told them that Lucky was Jacob's father and Edward and Monica were crushed. Edward told Skye the story of how he had always wanted to be like Joseph F. Kennedy Sr. But as Kennedy's life progressed his life fell apart. Edward feels his life has become like this and he has turned into a kind of poison. With the deaths of Lila, A.J., Justus, Alan, and Emily, Edward has broken down telling Skye to leave town before she dies too. About two months later Skye leaves town giving Edward a hug saying she's not very good with goodbyes. With that, the house that once used to be filled with life, love, and a huge family has now been reduced to Edward, Monica, Tracy, and Alice, as well as Luke Spencer and his daughter Lulu Spencer, per his marriage to Tracy. Great-grandson Michael Corinthos would later join the fold, as would Emily lookalike Rebecca Shaw. Edward tried to make Monica realize that Jason was not to blame for Emily's death and get her to accept him for who he was and apologize to him since he is the only child she had left but she refused. Edward has lately, like many other veterans, fallen into the background. He has developed a minor crush on Claudia Zacchara and disapproves of his step-granddaughter Lulu Spencer dating Johnny Zacchara. When he finds out that Luke Spencer and his house staff play cards on Tuesday nights, he is upset because he was not invited. He softened in his old age. Edward was crushed to hear about Michael's shooting and Tracy decided to invent some problems at ELQ to get him to take his mind off of his grief. Edward had been put on jury duty for Johnny Zacchara's trial for the murder of Logan Hayes. He openly expresses his disdain for being there. When Carly decided that her son Michael should live at the Quartermaine Mansion, Edward was happy, but he also tried to get his estranged grandson Jason Morgan to move back home too, because Michael's transition will be easier with him there. Jason declined, of course. In September 2009, Edward starting hanging out at the upstairs bar at Metro Court. There, he socialized with the mayor's wife, Andrea Floyd. She poisoned Edward's drink, resulting in him having a heart attack while driving to the carnival and endangering many lives there. In an ironic twist, one of Edward's victims was Andrea herself. Family tree References External links *Edward Quartermaine @ ABC.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional socialites Category:Characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Port Charles characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:The City characters Category:Fictional military veterans